rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dexter
| tribes = | place = Winner | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 12 | days = 30 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 13/24 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 12 | days2 = 24 }} Dexter is the Sole Survivor of . He later competed on . The unofficial "leader" of the David tribe in , Dexter was often labeled at the most threatening David, and, as a result, was constantly targeted at Tribal Council. However, his abilities to crack the Goliath alliance and secure a seat at the Final Tribal Council allowed him to become the first contestant to win a jury vote unanimously. Working closely alongside Kat while in , Dexter commanded the pre-merge by voting out whomever he felt was a liability to his game. At the merge, an angry Kat targeted Dexter for believing him to be the one who orchestrated Snorby's elimination, resulting in him becoming the first juror. Profile Survivor David vs. Goliath Dexter started the season on the David tribe as an anti-SRV player. He teamed up with Alyssa, Bray, and Troy early on as the "rational players" against SRV. Unfortunately for him, SRV got the other members of David to vote with him, forcing a tie against Bray in the first episode. After losing Bray on the revote, Dexter was labeled a "terrorist" by SRV as a ploy to turn the tribe against him, but after SRV was voted out, Dexter took control by taking out the SRV supporters before hitting the merge. Dexter entered the merge at a large disadvantage against the Goliath tribe. He worked to flip Jac, Ryan, and Z. In order for them to flip he had to sacrifice Chad, one of the last two SRV supporters, which Dexter was fine with since Chad was unpredictable. Dexter was the biggest threat coming into the merge and at the second vote, he earned many votes which would then become a trend for him. After this, he voted out Joseph to start the downfall of the Goliaths. At the next vote, he was ready to target Pory who was not immune for the first time, but Jac, Ryan, and Z pulled a fast one on him and blindsided his ally, Troy. From this point on, Dexter solidified his trust with Alyssa. He also saw through Jac, Ryan, and Z's plans to flip back and forth at each vote. He approached the now immune Pory in order to blindside Jac. From this point on, Dexter controlled the Goliath slaughter, hoping to one day get another shot at Pory who alway seemed to be immune. At the final 6, Chadd won immunity and Dexter seemed out of luck. Z was ready to flip on him and side back with Pory to take him down, but Chadd quit, saving Dexter during that Tribal Council. At the final 5, Pory offered Dexter his Hidden Immunity Idol in exchange for a Z blindside. Dexter warned Alyssa that Z may really have the idol so she could quickly change her vote for Aiden, the last SRV supporter, which paid off as Aiden was idoled out. Dexter needed to win immunity in the end and he pulled out and impressive endurance challenge victory when he needed it most and eliminated his greatest competition, Z. At the Final Tribal Council, he had a great story, a great pitch, and an overall great performance. Dexter won the season with all 8 jury votes. He became the first winner to garner every jury vote and win unanimously. Voting History In Episode 1, the vote ended with a 4-4-1 tie between Bray and SRV, forcing a revote. Dexter did not change his vote on the revote. In Episode 13, Dexter used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 1 vote against him. Also, Z used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Dexter's vote against him. Chicago Dexter started on the Pop tribe where he immediately bonded with the other Sole Survivor on his tribe, Kat. Together, they took Jessie under their wing in order to save her from the first Tribal Council. They focused on eliminating Abby who was the least connected. At the next Tribal Council, his ally, Jessie, was running around trying to stir the pot, but he was able to keep her in check on voting out Jo. At the Joint Tribal Council, he found himself in a great spot between a split Cicero tribe. At the Tribe Switch, he enjoyed immunity right before getting stuck in a war between Pory and Sarah. Despite both being alum, Dexter voted out Pory in order to keep in the majority on his tribe. At the last vote as a tribe, he was blindsided when Sarah took out Snorby. At the merge, Kat was mad at him because she thought that he was the one who took out Snorby. Kat threw out his name as a potential merge boot. Because everyone was weary of tribal lines and feared they would be eliminated, Dexter became the unanimous merge boot. At the Final Tribal Council, Dexter did not address the finalists. Despite being initially upset at Kat for being the sole reason he was voted out, his time in the jury house allowed him to forgive Kat. He gave Kat his jury vote, though she lost to Mae in a 7-3-0 jury vote. Voting History Post-Survivor * Dexter, along with Joey L., Jordan, Kat, Bear, Garnet, Wham, and Kaleb all appeared in Episode 20 of to give advice to Dandrew on how to win the game. Trivia * Dexter is the first and only Sole Survivor to win every a jury vote unanimously. ** Dexter is tied with Kat in and Spencer in for the most jury votes received in a single season, with 8. * Dexter holds the record for the least amount of challenge wins of any Sole Survivor, with 2. * Dexter and Kat are the first Sole Survivors to attend the first Tribal Council of the season. * Dexter is the first person to be unanimously voted out of the first Tribal Council of a merged tribe. * Both times Dexter competed, he received 12 elimination votes against him. * Dexter is one of three contestants to receive votes at the first merged Tribal Council across multiple seasons. The others are Alex in and and Taco in , , and . References Dexter | before = Jordan | after = Kat }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:David vs. Goliath Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Chicago Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:David Tribe Category:Sangmin Tribe Category:Pop Tribe Category:Loona Tribe Category:Winners Category:13th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: David vs. Goliath Category:Survivor: Chicago